


Words Are All We Have- Timestamps

by earthseraph



Series: Words Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demisexual Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, True Mates, alpha!Castiel, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamps from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1705187/chapters/3630464">Words Are All We Have</a> in Castiel's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are All We Have- Timestamps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudsarefluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/gifts).



> Hi again guys! This is just me indulging more in this verse, no need to read but there's waaaay more backstory to Cas than you guys know now. Hehehehe.

Castiel wasn’t sure about explaining to Dean what his sexuality was. He knew some people were revolted with the idea of having a sexuality that had very little sexual things involved with it. But his sexuality was his choice, he was choosing the path of having sex when they had a stronger bond. He was choosing to not suffer through something because he wasn’t ready. It was his body so it was his decision. 

He knew Dean was a sexual being. With the skills he seemed to show, the way that kissing and physical things came easily to him, and he didn’t want to have Dean suffer through a dry spell because of him. But he also didn’t want to do anything more than kiss and hold Dean at this moment. 

He’s been told before by others like him that being in a relationship with someone sexual was going to be hard and something that he shouldn’t submit either of them to. But Dean was his true mate- Dean was the one made for him. The Omega made him feel at home and at ease. He made that pull that was always with him since after _That Day_ feel less like a tugboat connected to his soul and more like the soothing push and pull of a wave. Dean made him feel more than he had in a long time. He made him want to push himself away from the books and things he buried himself under after _That Day_ and live life how he should. 

Dean was his light at the end of the dark tunnel he’d been walking through for seventeen years of his life. The light that he was running to at the moment because the dark tendrils of the tunnel liked to pull him back and keep him in an eternal loop of darkness and sadness. Keep him in a loop of something he couldn’t have prevented but blamed himself for because if he had noticed the signs earlier maybe they could have done something. Blaming his seven year old self over and over because the darkness didn’t know when to stop. 

And then he saw- smelled- Dean. And the tunnel didn’t look so dark anymore. 

But now he has to explain to an eighteen year old that he didn’t want to have sex. Not right now, not tomorrow, but when he felt that he was ready enough. When he felt that he and Dean knew each other better and established a bond. A bond that made him feel good, and safe- more than he feels now.

He knows that establishing something like that won’t take long. That they already have something that other people would deny because they haven’t even seen each other at their worst. But he knows that soon- maybe even in weeks- they’ll have something not even Death can tear apart.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://putticas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
